It's a Surprise for You
by shourarara
Summary: Midorima tengah memeriksa e-mailnya dan menemukan e-mail dikirim oleh orang yang tidak lain adalah Aomine. E-mail konyol tersebut membuat Midorima kesal, dan tanpa disangka yang Aomine kirim membawa Midorima menuju hari yang tidak biasa ia jalani sehari-hari. R&R? Mido-Child!Taka, OOC, dsb. One-shot.


**Top of Form**

**It's a Surprise for You**

_Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

Author: **shourarara**

Rate: **K+**

Pair: **Midorima x Child!Takao**

_OOC, AU, slight; AoKise (shounen-ai) dan typo thank you/_

A/n: halo shou di sini, saya cuma mau bilang fic ini persembahan untuk **Caijou**—sebuah grup yang senantiasa menemani saya disaat saya lagi dalam keadaan stres, **SPESIAL 3 BULAN GUYS** dan untuk pecinta MidoTaka saya buat ini dalam fam. Cerita ini juga untuk menutup kesalahan dari fic sebelumnya karena saya gabisa update /belum ada ide/. Semoga bisa memuaskan reader! 8)) [gatau judulnya pas/nggak] /mati. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK **REIN** yang banyak membantu saya di fic ini! _Enjoy_!

.

.

"Apa ini? Aku mendapat e-mail dari Aomine dan yang tertera di sini hanya tulisan '_Selamat! Kau baru saja memenangkan sebuah hadiah lottery.'_. Untuk apa si bodoh itu menulis omong kosong seperti ini…"

Midorima yang saat itu tengah memeriksa _e-mail_-nya, mendengar suara bel yang nyaring. Nyaris bisa didengar oleh dua tetangganya. Mendengus kesal—ia beranjak bangun dari kursinya menuju ke pintu rumah miliknya.

Memutar gagang pintu, ia melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai kelam yang terlihat ingin menangis karena lolipopnya jatuh ke tanah. Mengapa tidak—seorang anak kecil pantaslah menangis karena hal sepele. Midorima pun bertanya dengan bodohnya, "Kenapa kau memencet bel rumahku?"

Ya Tuhan sungguh bodohlah pertanyaan Midorima. Sudah jelas-jelas anak itu menjatuhkan lolipopnya di depan rumah Midorima. Saat ini rasanya Midorima ingin menjatuhkan diri dari gedung pencakar langit—merasakan betapa bodohnya tindakan dia. Tentu ia mengerti bahwa anak itu harus diberi sedikit kasih sayang.

"Lolipop pembawa sial," ujar pelan Midorima—hampir berbisik. Sesensitif pendengaran orang, suara kecil Midorima tentu tidak bisa didengar oleh orang lain maupun anak kecil dihadapannya.

Kembali ke anak kecil.

Anak tersebut terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari lelaki bersurai hijau. Tak kuat menahan air mata, anak itu menangis meraung-raung. Dengan kesal, Midorima membanting pintu menutup serta meninggalkan anak tersebut.

Merasa tidak bersalah dengan tindakannya, ia mengambil cangkir hijau favoritnya. Menyeduh teh, ia mengambil sesendok gula lalu menabur perlahan gula tersebut dan berjalan mendekati ruang keluarga. Duduk dengan tenang, ia mengambil _remote tv_. Namun, ia merasa ada yang ganjal di hatinya. Ganjalan tersebut kian membesar—hanya untuk disesali Midorima.

Ia pun sadar akan tindakannya terhadap anak bersurai kelam. Bangun dari duduk, ia berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya dan menemukan anak kecil itu masih berada di depan pintunya. Anak itu terisak-isak. Air mukanya merah karena malu.

Menghela nafas, Midorima akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan identitas asli anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Midorima membungkukkan badan, menatap lembut wajah mungil milik anak surai kelam.

Anak itu menengadah, melihat wajah lembut yang ditunjukkan oleh Midorima. Ia merasa tidak tegang. Kemudian ia pun mendorong rasa berani untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria bersurai hijau.

"A-aku...Takao, Kazunari Takao—" sambil terisak, anak yang baru saja memberi tahu identitas aslinya itu menundukkan kepalanya—merasa malu entah mengapa. Midorima hanya tersenyum puas mendengarkan suara imut anak yang dipanggil sebagai Takao. Tungu sebentar—dia baru saja memikirkan suara Takao itu imut. _Imut. _Hal tersebut tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Midorima selama ini.

'_Imut? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan….'_

Menepuk dahi pelan, Midorima menghela nafas mengulang-ulang kata yang ia anggap tidak berharga bagi dirinya. _Imut_ adalah kata-kata yang ia kesali mengingat keluarganya selalu berkata dia adalah anak yang ter-imut sejagat raya. Mengingat hal tersebut saja sudah membuat Midorima muak, bagaimana kalau dia yang melontarkan kata tersebut. Pasti dia sudah pingsan saat ini. _Tidak bisa diragukan lagi._

"A-ah, kalau begitu kakak siapa—?" Takao bertanya mengejutkan Midorima yang saat itu masih melamunkan kata-kata _imut. _Cukuplah Midorima melamun, ia sadar dan kemudian ia membenturkan kepalanya ke gagang pintu secara tidak sengaja. _Sungguh ceroboh_.

"Kauuuu! Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan—kau membuatku terbentur pintu dan apa menurutmu itu tidak sakit!?" Midorima berteriak seakan-akan Takao-lah yang bersalah atas tindakan cerobohnya. Ya—Midorima adalah orang yang ceroboh sekaligus idiot.

Takao terkejut dengan teriakan Midorima, ia mungkin merasa bersalah sehingga air mata muncul turun melalui pipi merahnya.

Merasa bersalah—lagi, Midorima pun akhirnya mengajak Takao masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menenangkannya. Bukan berarti Midorima menculik Takao. Semoga orang lain tidak bertindak gegabah untuk menelepon polisi dan Midorima adalah seorang penculik berumur 5 tahun, dan tersangka beralias seorang _pedofil_. _Tentu ia tidak mau._

Takao masuk ke dalam rumah Midorima dan sekilas ia terlihat kagum terhadap ruangan yang baru saja ia lewati. Baginya, rumah Midorima termasuk kerajaan yang diimpikan dia saat tidur. Wajar saja ia bermimpi kerajaan toh dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Tidak seperti Midorima—lelaki berumur 17 tahun dan ia tinggal sendiri. Sudah sewajarnya ia bermimpi hal yang tidak patut untuk dikomentari oleh anak berumur 5 tahun.

Masuk ke ruang makan, Midorima mengangkat tubuh Takao hanya untuk menyuruhnya duduk manis di kursi.

"Apa kau lapar?" Midorima bertanya sembari tersenyum hangat. Baru pertama kali ia bisa berbaik hati pada anak kecil. Biasanya, setiap ia bertemu dengan sepupu yang lebih muda darinya—ia selalu tidak peduli dengan sepupunya. Jarang sekali ia terlihat tersenyum kepada keluarganya, namun satu hal membedakan pernyataan tersebut. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada neneknya.

Midorima sama sekali tidak pernah mengurus anak kecil. Walaupun hanya untuk menemani saja, ia tidak pernah mau melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi, hal ini berbeda. Ia tidak merasa canggung terhadap Takao—malah dia merasa Takao adalah anak yang cukup pintar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, mengingat umurnya baru 5 tahun.

"A-aku t-tidak lapar, d-dan kakak belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," wajah Takao terlihat sedih entah ia tidak merasa nyaman dengan Midorima atau karena dia tidak tahu mengapa Midorima begitu baik terhadap dirinya.

"Ah...maksudmu namaku?" Midorima terlihat terkejut.

Takao hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunduk dalam sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku Midorima, Midorima Shintarou. Terserah kau panggil aku apa tapi aku tidak mau dipanggil_ 'Shintarou'."_ Membalikkan badan membelakangi Takao, Midorima mengambil cangkir kecil berwarna hitam dan menuangkan susu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel, menyebabkan Midorima menumpahkan sedikit susu yang baru saja ia tuang. Kesal—ia mengambil lap lalu membersihkan tumpahan susu tersebut dan memberikan gelas yang sudah terisi susu ke Takao. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Takao yang tengah duduk manis sambil meminum susu sembari menyuruh Takao untuk tidak berkeliaran dalam rumahnya dan melihat siapa yang berani memencet bel rumahnya melalui interkom.

Tidak disangka, Aomine dan Kise ternyata datang berkunjung. Sepertinya mereka membawa bingkisan yang cukup besar untuk dilihat oleh orang banyak. Mendengus—Midorima pun akhirnya membuka pintu.

"_Yo_, Midorima." Idiot bernama Aomine itu menyapanya.

"Midorima-_cchi_! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," lelaki bersurai pirang itu menyapanya juga.

Mau tidak mau, Midorima harus menjawabnya toh harus sopan dengan _sapa-menyapa. _Cukuplah dia diajarkan sopan santun.

"Aomine dan Kise? Selamat datang di rumahku...oh ya, mengapa kalian di sini?" Tanya Midorima sembari menyeringai.

"Aaaah—Midorima-_cchi, _masa kami tidak boleh datang berkunjung? Mumpung libur sekolah ini kan?" Kise bertanya dan wajahnya terlihat seperti _Anpan-man _jika kau tahu seberapa besar gembungan mulut yang telah ia buat.

"Semua ini Kise yang mau, aku hanya datang karena dipaksa olehnya," terlihat Aomine melirik kesal ke arah selain Midorima dan Kise. Sungguh, mengapa dia terlahir orang yang kepeduliannya kurang terhadap sesama.

"Cukup. Kalian mau masuk atau tidak? Aku sedang berbaik hati untuk memberi kalian izin masuk," Midorima membelakangi Aomine dan Kise.

"Tentu kami mau, Midorima-_cchi_!" Aura Kise berubah menjadi bahagia. Ia pun menarik lengan Aomine dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah Midorima. Tiba-tiba dia mengecup lembut pipi Aomine.

Dengan tindakan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka itu, wajah Aomine merah padam.

"K-Kise, kenapa kau...tiba-tiba mencium pipiku? Tidak seperti biasanya," melirik malu, Aomine kemudian menutup setengah bagian wajahnya—tidak mengizinkan untuk memperlihatkan Kise wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu.

Midorima sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua insan tersebut. Dia hanya melihat sinis. Tunggu sebentar, Midorima memang selalu memandang sinis orang. Aomine dan Kise sudah terbiasa atas tatapan sinis Midorima.

Di ruang keluarga, Midorima mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk. Aomine pun duduk di sofa berhias bantal hijau. Semua barang Midorima rata-rata berwarna hijau. Tentulah, warna tersebut adalah warna favoritnya.

"Aomine, mengapa kau mengirim _e-mail_ omong kosong tadi?" Tanya Midorima—memulai percakapan.

"Bodoh, aku mengirim _e-mail _itu karena itu penting," Aomine mendelik tajam mengarah ke Midorima.

Seketika aura di ruang keluarga tersebut berubah menjadi tegang. Midorima mendesis, tak mau mendengar hal bodoh yang Aomine lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu penting? Kau hanya mengirim _'selamat kamu menerima hadiah' bla bla bla_, kau kira aku sebodoh itu hingga aku tertipu oleh keisenganmu,"

"Dengarkan aku, Midorima. Mungkin aku memang bodoh, tapi aku masih bisa memprediksi segala tindakanku." Aomine terlihat kesal.

Lain hal dengan Kise, ia hanya bisa mendengarkan kedua insan di hadapannya bertengkar—hingga ia sadar, ada seorang anak kecil bersurai kelam tengah duduk manis sembari bermain dengan cangkir hitam.

Kise meninggalkan dua orang tersebut dan berjalan mendekati anak kecil. Suara langkah kaki mendekati Takao, beruntunglah dia memiliki pendengaran yang sensitif.

Takao sadar, bahwa saat ini ada seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Ia pun mendelik, sebatas melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Kamu siapa, dan kenapa kamu di rumah Midorima-_cchi_?...J-jangan-jangan—" Kise menutup mulutnya yang saat itu menganga. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu kesimpulan, anak itu adalah korban _kepedo-an_ Midorima.

Sadar, Midorima menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Aomine. Ia melihat Kise yang berada di ruang makan, tempat ia meninggalkan Takao untuk minum susu.

"K-Kise, aku bisa menjelaskan ini," Midorima mulai mendekati Kise. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu memberi sorotan mata yang tajam ke Midorima.

"Midorima-_cchi, _aku tahu kau seorang _pedofil_—tapi kau tidak harus membawa korban-mu masuk ke dalam rumah dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang baik sebelum kau melakukan 'itu'," ujar Kise tidak peduli apa yang baru saja ia katakan terdengar oleh Takao.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Kise, wajah Midorima memerah entah ia menerima atau menolak, "A-apa...aku bukan _pedofil_, bodoh! Kenapa kau berpikiran aku adalah orang yang seperti itu, lagipula aku menemukan dia di depan rumah dan terisak-isak karena lolipopnya jatuh," bantah Midorima.

Jentikan jari terdengar, Kise dan Midorima menoleh. Aomine terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Midorima, kau punya anak _illegal_? Aku dan Kise saja belum punya," tanya Aomine masa bodoh dengan semburat merah di wajah Kise.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_! B-bodoh, kenapa kau membicarakan anak sekarang," Kise mendelik kesal ke arah Aomine, dan Aomine hanya menyeringai.

Cukup sudah Midorima mendengar dua orang bodoh itu bertengkar. Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengeluarkan mereka berdua dari rumanya.

"Kalian sebaiknya keluar dari sini sekarang juga," dengan kesal, Midorima menuntun dua orang itu menuju pintu rumahnya, "Selamat bersenang-senang, keluarga bahagia yang ingin punya anak,"

Dua orang tersebut memperlihatkan semburat merah.

.

.

Menutup pintu, Midorima berjalan menuju sofa kesayangan-nya. Duduk dengan tenang sejenak, tiba-tiba Takao muncul dan menganggu ketenangan Midorima.

"Midorima-_nii_, apa kau lelah?" Tanya Takao dengan wajah polos miliknya. Midorima tentu tidak tega untuk memarahi anak semanis Takao.

"T-Takao, aku tidak lelah, cuma ingin menenangkan diri saja," Midorima menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi, Midorima-_nii_ terlihat mengantuk..." Ujar Takao saat menaiki sofa yang diduduki Midorima. Kelihatannya ia naik dengan bersusah payah.

Midorima pun hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian membantu Takao untuk naik ke sofa. "Baiklah, kalau aku mengantuk—menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, Takao?" Tanya Midorima kalem. Takao menggelengkan kepala, "A-aku tidak tahu..." Lalu ia memperbesar kedua bola matanya, "Kalau aku mengantuk, biasanya aku nonton _tv_,"

Mengambil _remote tv_, Midorima mmeriksa saluran _tv_ yang memperlihatkan acara anak-anak. Tidak disengaja, ia memencet saluran kesukaannya, '_Oha-asa_'.

"Untuk _Cancer, _keberuntungan kalian berada pada boneka beruang!" Seketika itu juga, Midorima mencari-cari boneka beruang dalam rumahnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan boneka itu dalam rumahnya. Menghela nafas, Midorima pun _mengibarkan bendera putih_.

Takao mengambil _remote tv_ dan mengganti saluran. Saluran tv terganti menjadi iklan pada _Taman Hiburan Tokyo. _Sampai sekarang, Takao selalu berandai-andai pergi ke salah satu taman hiburan yang terletak di Tokyo.

"Midorima-_nii_! Bisakah kau mengajakku ke taman hiburan ini? Aku mohon..." Takao memperlihatkan wajah nan manis, membuat Midorima terpana. Wajah Midorima terlihat merah padam karena Takao. Menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, Midorima segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Takao, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya. Takao hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat bingung.

'_Mengapa dia terlihat manis sekali…' _pikir Midorima dalam hati.

"Tapi aku belum mengontak keluarga-mu sama sekali, Takao. Sekarang beri tahu aku nomor telepon rumah-mu dan aku akan segera mengantarkanmu ke sana," ujar Midorima sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kembali.

"Aaaahhh, tapi aku ingin ke taman hiburan!" nada Takao meninggi. Gembungan pada mulutnya membuat Midorima tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu ke taman hiburan, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Takao memandang Midorima dengan ekspresi bingung. Kembali memiringkan kepalanya, Takao tetap membujuk Midorima untuk membawanya ke taman hiburan.

Rengekan pe-rengekan yang Takao lakukan membuahkan hasil, Midorima setuju untuk membawanya ke taman hiburan.

"Syaratnya, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku. Ingat itu, Takao." Ucap Midorima.

.

.

'_Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa aku harus mengurus anak seperti Takao. Lebih baik aku di rumah dan menonton saluran tv kesukaanku…' _ gumam Midorima kesal. Untungnya, Takao sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang telah Midorima katakan. Sambil terus memegangi jemari mungil milik Takao, mereka berjalan menuju loket masuk _Taman Hiburan Tokyo._

"Dua tiket, satu remaja dan satu anak kecil." Midorima mengambil tiket dari penjaga loket dan segera mengajak Takao untuk mencoba salah satu dari permainan di dalam taman hiburan itu. Takao pun mengikuti Midorima dengan wajah gembira. "Midorima-nii, aku ingin mencoba permainan itu," Takao menunjuk salah satu permainan yang amat disegani oleh anak remaja, _Komidi Putar._

Bagi Midorima, komidi putar hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka anak kecil. Selagi Midorima berterima kasih terhadap _internet, _Takao menarik baju Midorima meminta ia untuk membawanya ke _Komidi Putar_.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-_nii_!" teriak Takao senang.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, dan saat ini adalah kesempatan Midorima untuk memutuskan kemana mereka berdua harus pergi. Semua ide mulai bermunculan dalam otak Midorima. Alhasil ia mendapat satu keputusan, _Rumah Hantu_. Mungkin itu bukan ide bagus karena ia membawa anak kecil, tapi Midorima telah mendambakan dirinya masuk ke dalam _Rumah Hantu. _

Midorima mengajak Takao menuju ke _Rumah Hantu_, namun harapan Midorima hancur ketika penjaga permainan tersebut (atau bukan permainan?) itu melarang mereka masuk karena Takao masih terlalu kecil untuk masuk ke dalam _Rumah Hantu._

Menghela nafas, Midorima akhirnya mengajak Takao untuk duduk. "Midorima-_nii_, apa kita tidak jadi masuk ke dalam sana?" Tanya Takao polos. Midorima memandang Takao, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sebuah stan telah menangkap perhatian Midorima, "Kita tidak bisa masuk ke sana, Takao. Tapi aku tahu kalau tempat selanjutnya akan memperbolehkan kita berdua untuk bermain," Midorima tersenyum lembut.

"Aku berharap kedua orang tua-mu tidak marah saat mereka tahu kalau aku membawa-mu ke taman bermain tanpa meminta persetujuan mereka," ucap Midorima.

Takao hanya mendengar ucapan Midorima, ingin menjawab namun tidak berani. Semua kejadian pada hari ini sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang, orang yang dekat dengan Midorima.

"Kita sudah sampai, Takao."

Takao melihat sebuah stan berisi dengan segala boneka. Kalian tahu-lah cara bermainnya, menembakkan peluru menuju sasaran dan kalian akan mendapat hadiah yang kalian mau.

"Apa kau ingin bermain, Takao? Atau kau ingin aku mencobanya terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku ingin Midorima-_nii_ duluan!" ucap Takao girang.

Midorima pun meminta penjaga stan agar dia mencoba permainan itu terlebih dahulu. Satu tembakan tidak membuahkan hasil, ia pun mencoba untuk tembakan kedua. Ia berhasil menembak tepat sasaran, kemudian meminta boneka beruang sebagai hadiah.

"Midorima-_nii_ berhasil! Aku ingin mencobanya, ya?" bujuk Takao.

Midorima memeriksa jam tangan miliknya, dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. "Tidak, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kediamanku." Wajah Takao terlihat sedikit kesal, namun ia harus menerima kenyataan,

.

.

"Mungkin _lucky item_-ku hari ini membawakan keberuntungan," ujar Midorima sesampainya ia di rumah. "Takao, aku serius. Aku harus mengantarmu pulang ke rumah sebelum kedua orang tua-mu cemas karena anak-nya telah hilang dan aku sebagai tersangka _pedof_—" Midorima membungkam mulutnya.

"Tapi aku suka di sini…" bisik Takao.

Mengeluh, Midorima akhirnya membiarkan Takao untuk menginap di rumahnya. "Sekarang katakan pada-ku kenapa kau bisa terdampar di depan rumah-ku begitu saja tanpa pengawasan orang tua?"

Takao pun akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena aku disuruh sepupu-ku, katanya sekedar untuk iseng..."

"Apa maksudmu sepupu?"

"Midorima-_nii_ tidak tahu sepupu-ku siapa? Aku kira kalian berteman...Aomine Daiki,"

"Aomine? Si bodoh itu sepupu-mu? Apa itu sudah termasuk _e-mail_ konyol yang dia kirim ke aku?"

"Yap,"

"Harusnya aku mengetahuinya dari awal, tapi ya sudahlah. Kau sudah menemani-ku dari tadi. Lagipula kalau kau tidak ada dari tadi, aku sudah menonton saluran kesukaanku hingga larut malam,"

"Midorima-_nii _tidak marah memangnya?" Tanya Takao dengan nada takut.

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Takao, Midorima pun mengelus lembut rambut kelam Takao. "Awalnya, ya aku marah, tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama-mu...aku mengubah pendapat tentang kau, Takao. Setelah semua penjelasan-mu, mungkin saja aku memperbolehkan-mu untuk bermain lagi, "

"Terima kasih, Midorima-_nii_!"

Midorima pun memberi boneka beruang hadiah dari stan taman hiburan tadi untuk Takao.

"Terima kasih juga, Takao,"

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

A/n: udah gangerti lagi sama endingnya, ya udah dari pada gajadi juga sih sebenernya... GARING BANGET /BUANG/ selamat 3 bulan Caijou! /TANGGAL 6 APRIL SHOU/ tapi lebih cepat lebih baik, dan untuk menebus kesalahan gabisa update D8. Satu bulan menuju UN—_**yeap saya hilang sementara (Hiatus) due to Ujian Nasional.**_


End file.
